Sebutan
by Virodeil
Summary: (Terjemahan dari "Designation" dalam koleksi "Darkness in Man Shape" karangan malicean.) Begitu menjumpai kapal perang, yang biasanya dilihat – dan dikira – orang, baik musuh maupun sekutu, adalah nama-nama besar yang bisa membuat takjub sekaligus ngeri, bukan… ini…


Sebutan  
Oleh Malicean  
 **(Diambil dari koleksi cerita singkat "Kegelapan dalam Rupa Manusia")**  
 _Diterjemahkan oleh Virodeil_

 _Bila malaikat dinamai setan dan setan dinamai malaikat, makna katanya menjadi berubah, tapi makna halnya pun ikut berubah. Itulah kodrat sebuah nama._

Menurut tradisi yang usianya lebih uzur daripada perjalanan luar angkasa, sebuah kapal haruslah dianggap sebagai seorang wanita.

Menurut prinsip yang juga sudah ada bahkan sebelum terbentuknya akal manusia, sebuah nama kendaraan perang yang layak baiknya bisa membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya ketakutan.

Namun, meski Dewan Angkatan Laut dengan tekunnya menaati prinsip yang kedua ini ketika menamai kendaraan Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran, nama yang diberikan para krue jauh berbeda dari penggunaan resminya. Begitu _Avenger_ (yang artinya "Pembalas Dendam") dan _Devastator_ (yang artinya "Peluluh-lantah") mengorbit pos mereka masing-masing, bagi mereka yang tahu, _Ava_ dan _Diva_ sedang pulang kampung.

Tapi nama-nama panggilan ini tentu saja bukan dimaksudkan untuk menyepelekan potensi kehancuran yang bisa disebabkan oleh kapal-kapal tersebut, tak seperti yang diasumsikan sejumlah pejabat pemerintahan yang bersarang dengan aman di ruang kantor nun jauh di sana. Semua spesies di seantero galaksi toh sepakat bahwa perempuan yang betul-betul marah lebih berbahaya daripada laki-laki manapun. Siapapun yang memiliki pengalaman terkecil sekalipun akan hal ini juga pasti paham bahwa kapal, seperti kaum perempuan pada umumnya, lebih berbaik hati kalau diperhatikan dengan layak.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang kapten ketika, terkadang, ia meletakkan tangan di papan kendali dengan gaya yang seolah menepuk-nepuk. Tapi toh nyatanya, ketika berhadapan dengan bagian kapal yang sulit diurusi, banyak teknisi yang memohon, "Nomong dong, sayang, kamu kenapa sih?" Dan tak terhitung pula jumlah pembidik meriam yang berbisik ketika bersandar di papan kendalinya, "Betul, sayang, ayo, habisi semuanya!"

Bila sudah demikian rupanya, lumrah saja kan kalau kapal induk armada Angkatan Laut yang baru, _Executor_ (yang artinya "Pengeksekusi"), yang terbilang raksasa bahkan di antara kapal sejenisnya, dipanggil _Cutie_ (atau "Si Imut") oleh semua yang membangun dan menjadi krunya, begitu nama resminya dibocorkan…

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Petang hari, begitu reaktor utama yang baru saja dipasang diujicoba untuk pertama kalinya, saat yang bagi para personel galangan kapal menandai terbentuknya identitas sebuah kapal, mandor unit konstruksi nomor 1 dengan khidmatnya menuangkan segelas anggur Glova ke atas lantai kamar mesin. Panas dan getaran yang dihasilkan oleh kumpulan reaktor di sana menyebabkan cairan alkohol itu menguap dengan sangat cepat, seolah-olah diminum oleh sang kapal itu sendiri.

" _Lady Ex_ , _Nyonya Ex_ yang menakjubkan, yang dikenal oleh kawan-kawannya dengan nama _Cutie_ _Si Imut_ ," sang mandor menuturkan sesuai tradisi. "Wanita paling menakutkan yang pernah ada. Semoga karirmu panjang dan bergelimang kemuliaan, sayangku!"

"Salam, _Cutie_ ," para kru yang lain menyambut, kemudian meminum anggur masing-masing, alih-alih menuangkannya ke lantai.

Tak ada seorang manusia pun – juga segelintir alien – di sana yang menyadari bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Jauh di atas mereka, seseorang yang tinggi besar dan seperti bayangan kegelapan berdiri di landasan sangga, satu tangannya menempel dengan jemari terrentang di dinding dengan gaya seolah mengelus. Tak ada kesan yang kentara, andaipun sang kapal merasa terhubung dengan pria yang berperan besar dalam perancangannya ini. Tak ada indikasi pula apakah orang yang nantinya akan menjadi majikan sang mesin perang raksasa ini lebih senang dengan nama _Cutie,_ atau _Lady Ex_ , atau bahkan panggilan resminya: _Executor_.

Oo oo oo oo oo oO

Bertahun-tahun setelahnya, kru teknisi – yang harusnya menggunakan nama asli sang kapal – masih saja keceplosan; namun leganya, hal itu biasanya tak dihiraukan oleh sang Komandan Tertinggi, meski pendengarannya tajam sekali.

Di antara mereka yang ditugaskan di geladak pesawat tempur, bahkan beredar rumor tentang TIE-Advanced pribadi sang Sithlord, yang tak hanya dibawa bertempur oleh Yang Dipertuan, namun juga terkadang dikutak-katik oleh beliau. Ada yang bersumpah bahwa Yang Dipertuan tak hanya bicara dengan TIE-nya, seperti layaknya seorang teknisi mesin yang baik, namun beliau juga menyebut pesawat kecil yang mematikan itu _Angel_ – _Malaikat_.


End file.
